


Bees

by pieandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandangels/pseuds/pieandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened when Cas showed up on the Impala naked and covered in bees</p><p>Prompt by teamfreewifi.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees

The night was humid, and Dean was getting pissed. No matter how many times he looked over the engine of the Impala, he couldn’t seem to find the problem. They’d been stranded for two days at Rufus’s old cabin. Dean hated Montana. He wanted to go somewhere exciting, or at least take a day-trip, but his baby was being stubborn.

Dean closed the hood of the car, wiped grease from his hands, and turned to walk back into the cabin. For the first time in his life, he might actually have to ask for professional help. Maybe he could knock the price down a little if he broke out his most charming smile.

“Dean,” came a soft voice behind him. Dean straightened his spine immediately, so attuned to that low growl. It was the voice of his angel, half-crazed and sounding as drugged out as he did when Zachariah zapped Dean into the future. Hoping desperately that Cas could somehow help him fix the Impala, Dean turned. His mouth popped open. There, on the hood of his cherished baby, sat Castiel, Angel of the Lord, completely naked. His only covering was a few bees flying in absent circles around his pale, smooth skin.

“Cas,” Dean answered, clearing his throat. He shifted slightly, trying to hide the hardness already beginning to strain against his jeans. Leaning against the Impala so carelessly turned Dean on more than he could articulate. He felt a lump forming in his throat.

“The bees have led me here,” Cas mused, staring at the black-and-yellow creatures swarming around his chest.

“What?” Dean replied, confused.

“The bees, Dean,” Cas said, exasperated. “They always return to their hive. It is where they are needed. You and Sam are my hive. So I will return to you.”

Dean felt his features soften, and he moved forward to stand between Castiel’s legs. Castiel sat up and scooted forward, and Dean desperately tried not to look down. Without warning, Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean pulled back, eyes wide.

“Cas, I don’t – ”

“I understand the bees now, Dean. They have no concept of hate, only love and devotion. I would like to be like them.”

“Look, Cas, not that I don’t…I’m interested, all right? But you – you’re not….” Dean trailed off, unsure how to phrase his thoughts. A haze of lust was falling over him.

“If you are concerned because I do not seem like myself, I can assure you that I am still me. I just prefer not to hurt people anymore.”

Dean licked his lips and thought for a moment. “I just – I don’t know if you’d say that if you weren’t – ”

“Please, Dean. I have wanted this for a long time.”

The desperation in Castiel’s voice was enough for Dean, and he smashed his lips against the angel’s again. They kissed deeply for a while, Cas slipping his hands under Dean’s V-neck to run his hands over his smooth, muscled back. Dean traced his tongue along the curve of Cas’s lower lip, and Cas opened his mouth. Their tongues battled, and in the end, Cas won. He slid off the Impala and turned so that Dean’s back was pressed against the car now. The bees, sensing they weren’t welcome anymore, flew away.

“It really seems unfair that I am the only naked one,” Cas commented, thin fingers fiddling with the light fabric of Dean’s shirt. Without hesitation, Dean pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the dusty earth, pulling Cas back against him and kissing him again. His chest tingled where it touched Castiel’s, and he could feel Cas growing achingly hard against his thigh.

“Should we go inside?” he breathed.

“No,” Cas murmured, offering no further explanation. Dean had to admit the chance of getting caught was something of a turn-on. He slid a hand down Cas’s naked back, squeezing his firm, perfectly shaped ass. Cas moaned, and Dean trailed a finger lightly along the curve of the angel’s hipbone. Cas thrust upward, his hips crashing against Dean’s.

“Cas,” Dean choked against Castiel’s lips. Cas’s mouth left Dean’s for a moment, kissing along his jaw, neck, collarbone, biting, licking, sucking little red marks all over Dean’s neck. Dean couldn’t think. Nothing felt real except Castiel’s body pressed against his own.

Dean reached down and wrapped a hand around Cas’s hard cock, stroking it back and forth gently. Cas threw his head back, and Dean took the opportunity to attack his throat with kisses. After a long moment of choked moans, Cas seemed to regain partial control of himself. He reached forward to unbutton Dean’s pants. Wasting no time with teasing, he pushed Dean’s pants around his ankles and fell to his knees, taking Dean in his mouth. Dean fell back against the Impala, hardly remembering how to breathe. When he came, he slumped forward, exhausted. Cas stood and pulled the hunter against him, letting Dean rest on his shoulder. Dean wanted to speak, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to return the favor, but exhaustion was making his limbs heavy. He opened his mouth to explain it to Cas, but the angel cocked his head and smiled.

“You do not need to justify your humanity to me, Dean. I will happily wait while you recuperate.”

Dean laughed a little, using his remaining energy to pull his jeans back up around his waist. His head was still spinning from Cas’s talented tongue. “Just give me a few minutes,” he said, turning to go inside.

“I’ll wait here,” Cas answered.

“No,” Dean nearly yelled.

“No?”

“What I mean is…just come here.” Dean twined his fingers in Castiel’s and led them both into Rufus’s cabin. Sam was passed out on two ancient mythology books. Dean wanted to wake him, tell him to get some sleep, but the desperate need to touch Castiel was already burning in his abdomen again.

Dean led the angel into his bedroom, shedding his clothes again. He got under the covers and held his arms out, and Castiel gladly folded against him, not caring that he had yet to experience carnal pleasure. Just being pressed against Dean Winchester was pleasure enough.


End file.
